Electronic paper (E-Paper) is also called digital paper, which is a production combining an information displaying characteristic of general pager with a characteristic of a computer display screen. Conventional printing productions are mainly accomplished by papers, so the environment is badly destroyed along with the papers are used more and more. The electronic paper has the same characteristic with the papers, displaying, and could be used repeatedly, so it could not badly destroy the environment, and the electronic paper could display dynamitic image. Therefore, the electronic paper has a foreground to replace conventional paper documents soon. The electronic paper based on an electrophoretic technology accomplishes displaying by electrophoretic phenomenon, of which a working principle is to respectively drive color particles having positive or negative charge in microcapsule electronic ink to move up and down by electric field, and black particles and white particles respectively display black or white by reflecting and absorbing natural lights. As the electrophoretic displaying technology takes advantage of reflecting lights to display, energy consumption is very low. Prior to now, as the advantages such as low energy consumption and similar displaying effect with the papers, the electronic paper displaying technology based on the microcapsule electronic ink has a wide application prospect.
A built-in type touch panel has gradually been a new developing trend of a touch panel in recent years. The built-in type touch panel has the advantages such as reducing complexity of manufacturing process, reducing displaying distortion, producing lighter and thinner product and so on by disposing sensors inside a display screen, for example, directly manufacturing on a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate. Based on the display characteristic of the electronic paper, the natural lights are reflected and/or absorbed when they pass through the microcapsule electronic ink, so they could not reach the TFT substrate. Therefore, there is not any technical solution to combine a light sensing built-in type touch panel with the electronic paper in the conventional technology.